TFA: Médico y Mercader
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Swindle es un combaticon buscando piezas para revender entre los cuerpos que hay en Iacon, durante su búsqueda de "Tesoros" el mercader encuentra uno que no esperaba y que tiene más valor que cualquier moneda que le ofrezcan. [SwindleXRed Alert]
1. Chapter 1

**Declaracion:** _Transfromers Animated no me pertenece en ninguna forma, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._

**Aviso:** _Este Oneshot es sobre una pareja que se me ocurrió, no sé si alguien más ya ha hecho esta pareja de Transfromers Animated. Espero les guste._

* * *

_**— Médico y Mercader —**_

* * *

**[Cybertron| Ciudad de Iacon| 12 Megaciclos después del ataque Decepticon]**

Swindle camina por las calles de Iacon, la ciudad autobot que alguna vez fue la capital de los cybertronianos de insignia roja y hogar del concejo pero ahora esta reducida a ruinas, el cielo estrellado es casi un contraste con el horror de los cuerpos desconectados de cybertronianos, Decepticons y Autobots caídos en batalla.

La mayoría de soldados de ambos bandos evitarían estos caminos, lugares donde la batalla fue especialmente atroz, donde aun yacen los cuerpos de sus antiguos hermanos y hermanas en armas. Swindle es una figura moviéndose entre los cuerpos, observando todo con sus ojos purpura.

Muchos podrían confundir a Swindle con el Necrobot, pero el Combaticon Mercader no está aquí para registrar a los cybertronianos caídos. Sus intenciones son menos honorables.

-Como adoro estos locales de "Tome todo lo que quiera para revenderlo"- Swindle exclama empezando a tomar partes de los cuerpos, armas, apéndices, articulaciones hidráulicas, ópticos, sensores auditivos.

-¿Quién dice que el mercado de la reventa no deja nada? *Je*- Swindle guarda las piezas que encuentra útiles en su compartimiento del pecho.

Swindle es conocido entre sus compañeros Decepticons como el Combaticon Mercader, muchos acuden a él ya sea por repuestos o por artículos difíciles de conseguir, como discos de datos de entretenimiento y material más selecto, en ocasiones si son afortunados el Combaticon tiene uno o dos discos de películas de entretenimiento adulto en buen estado.

Como médico de los Combaticons, Swindle tiene un alto conocimiento sobre la medicina Cybertroniana. Muchos médicos Autobot e incluso Decepticons verían las prácticas de Swindle como algo poco ético o profesional si no es que ambas.

Swindle avista un autobot con un cañón de clavos de energon y una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del combaticon. Las armas raras siempre dejan buen dinero.

-Ven con Swindle- exclama el Combaticon acercándose al cuerpo, sin dudar o acobardarse, el mercader intenta tomar el arma del brazo del soldado caído, pero está mejor acoplada de lo que esperaba.

-Vamos…*forcejeo* …conozco a un sujeto que pagaría mucho por ti…-Finalmente el arma se libera pero la fuerza con la que Swindle desacoplo el arma hace que sea lanzado hacia atrás atravesando una pared débil.

El Combaticon despierta y de acuerdo a su reloj interno el golpe y los escombros que cayeron sobre él lo dejaron inconsciente durante unos cuantos ciclos.

-*Gruñido* Necesitare una buena rasión de aceite cuando regrese a la base- dice entre gruñidos el combaticon mientras se levanta y masajea la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Los ojos purpura de Swindle iluminan la pequeña habitación obscura en la que callo, el suelo está lleno de escombros y hay dos… tres cuerpos, dos autobots que parecen haber muerto al perder demasiados fluidos y una autobot que parece casi intacta.

El combaticon observa unos momentos más a la autobot, no puede evitar notar que las facciones de su cara tienen un toque algo sofisticado, delicado pero al mismo tiempo tienen un aspecto autoritario y profesional.

Antes de darse cuenta el combaticon se arrodilla para observar mejor a la fémina, la mayoría de mujeres cybertronianas suelen ser de estatura corta y complexión más delgada y delicada que la de los cybertronianos masculinos.

Pero Swindle puede notar que no es el caso con esta autobot, su cuerpo es femenino pero a diferencia de otras autobot o decepticons femeninas, esta tiene una complexión que denota que podría igualarlo en resistencia. Su proto piel de color rojizo le da un aspecto exótico y único a comparación de las tonalidades pálidas que suelen tener la mayoría de cybertronianos.

Su chasis de color blanco con detalles carmesí es elegante y hace que el combaticon piense que si ambos hubieran estado en una pelea, él no podría quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Una lástima querida- exclama Swindle mas para sí mismo que para ella –veamos tus ópticos, espero que sean amarillos o verdes, se venden muy…- antes de poder poner sus dígitos en el rostro de la autobot, ella comienza a gruñir por lo bajo. Si no fuera por la sorpresa, Swindle pensaría que sus gruñidos son de lo más tiernos.

El combaticon se levanta y retrocede, solo en ese momento nota la parte del brazo derecho que la autobot ha perdido, puede identificar el daño por explosivos de energía.

Ella despierta y tarde algunos nanoclicos en poder enfocar sus ópticos azules en la figura frente a ella, Swindle prepara su cañón de brazo por si la autobot decide atacar, personalmente el combaticon preferiría no tener que abrir fuego.

-¿Eres medico?- pregunta la autobot con una voz algo apagada pero tranquila que casi hace que Swindle pierda el control de sus rodillas hidráulicas.

-Yo… si, algo así- responde el mercader con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Puedes hacer algo con respecto a esto…- la fémina levanta lo que solía ser su brazo derecho de lo que solo queda el la mirad superior al codo -…duele como si un Turbozorro me hubiera atacado-

Swindle se queda en silencio durante unos segundos antes de arrodillarse de nuevo y abrir su compartimiento, la autobot observa algo incrédula de que Swindle tenga algo útil en el pequeño compartimiento de su pecho.

-Y… ¿Por qué confías en alguien como yo? La mayoría intentaría volarme el CPU antes de pedirme ayuda- Swindle levanta la mirada y ve el rostro algo confundido de la fémina.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué atacaría a alguien con el signo autobot?- la cuestión que menciona la autobot hace que Swindle mire a su pecho y vea que en efecto tiene una insignia autobot sobre su insignia Decepticon. El combaticon asume que debió desprenderse de uno de los cuerpos de la habitación cuando callo dentro.

-Bueno… solo olvídalo, tengo lo que buscaba- Swindle saca de su compartimiento una prótesis especial que tomo de un médico en una de las lunas de Cybertron hace un tiempo.

El Combaticon toma sus herramientas de su compartimiento y con delicadeza sujeta lo que queda del brazo de la autobot y comienza a acoplar la prótesis.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? O es que prefieres que te llame médico- Swindle deja escapar una pequeña risa pero sin dejar de trabajar.

-Mi nombre es Swindle- responde el combaticon -… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Prefiero saber el nombre de las féminas a las que rescato- la Autobot levanta una ceja y una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

-Red Alert, mi nombre es Red Alert- Swindle no puede evitar pensar que su nombre es como música para sus oídos, la extraña sensación que tiene junto a la autobot es diferente, no es simple atracción física como con las otras decepticons con las que a interactuado.

Con el trabajo hecho, Swindle guarda sus herramientas y retrocede para ofrecerle una mano a Red la cual acepta y usa como apoyo para levantarse. La autobot observa su nuevo brazo, una prótesis para médicos, incluso el color combina con su piel y trabajo de pintura, pero sus ojos de melancolía no escapan a la vista de Swindle.

-Lo siento, no tenía otra prótesis ven… es decir, di la última hace un tiempo- exclama Swindle, Red Alert suspira y mira al Combaticon con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Supongo que no importa, te lo agradezco, pero parece que mis días de atraer chicos ha terminado- bromea la médico, Swindle capta la broma y sonríe.

-No sé porque lo dices, yo creo que aun luces fantástica- comenta el Combaticon, Red Alert se sonroja con un tono carmesí obscuro en sus mejillas. El energon en su cuerpo se mueve más rápido y los ventiladores de enfriamiento trabajan al doble de su velocidad.

-Gracias- agradece Red, Swindle sonríe mayormente para sí mismo por lograr que la autobot se sienta alagada.

-*Ejem* será mejor que nos movamos debemos alcanzar la base autobot más cercana- exclama la médico autobot sacando a Swindle de su mundo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Base autobot?- el Combaticon espera que el pánico en su voz no lo delate, pero Red parece no notarlo.

-Sí, no es seguro estar aquí- explica la autobot.

Antes de poder protestar, Red Aler toma la mano del Combaticon para guiarlo, el contacto entre ambos y la pequeña mano de la fémina sosteniendo firmemente la suya hace que Swindle olvide todo al respecto de lo idiota que es acercarse a una base autobot para él.

Por su parte Red Alert intenta no voltear pues siente su rostro en llamas por el energon de su cuerpo que va tres veces más rápido de lo normal, sus ventiladores trabajan aún más rápido que cuando Swindle le dio aquel cumplido.

Ambos cybertronianos llegan a lo que solía ser un viejo hotel, Red suelta la mano de Swindle el cual inmediatamente regresa en si para ver como la autobot que tanto lo tiene cautivado intenta abrir la puerta deslizante del edificio.

El Combaticon no duda en acercarse por detrás, Red Alert suelta un pequeño suspiro de susto cuando siente el torso de Swindle contra su espalda, el Combaticon de mayor tamaño abre la puerta con bastante facilidad y sonríe cuando la autobot se gira y le entrega una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa.

Después de unos nanociclos de miradas ambos entran y buscan alguna habitación moderadamente limpia y libre de cuerpos, finalmente encuentran un cuarto aceptable y cada uno toma una cama de recarga distinta.

Red Alert no tarda en entrar en recarga, pero Swindle no, su mente está dividida entre la extraña sensación y necesidad de estar con Red Alert y su sentido común que le dice que se marche, que ir a la una base autobot es una sentencia de por vida en la prisión, ninguna fémina vale una vida de prisión.

El Combaticon gira su cabeza para ver a Red descansar tranquilamente y resignándose Swindle suspira, no vale la pena arriesgar su vida libre por cualquier fémina, pero Red no es cualquiera se dice a sí mismo el combaticon que entra en modo de recarga.

Red Alert despierta repentinamente y endereza su torso, visiones de lo sucedido en el campo de batalla llenan su procesador. No pudo salvar a ninguno de los soldados, a ninguno e sus amigos que estaba allí. Los Decepticons estaban muy bien armados pero igual sus compañeros autobot, es por ello que ninguno salió con sus chispas a excepción de ella.

-Un más sueño por lo que veo- Red mira a su derecha, a la cama pegada al balcón que da al exterior. Swindle despertó instintivamente al escuchar la respiración agitada de Red.

-Solo fue…- Red se quiebra antes de poder dar con una excusa, sus ojos gotean fluidos por las horribles imágenes en su cpu.

Swindle no tarda nada en levantarse ya cercarse sentándose junto a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos, la médico autobot no lucha contra el contacto entre ambos, con la mejilla contra el pecho del médico Decepticon, Red puede escuchar el leve y reconfortante zumbido de la chispa de Swindle.

Para el Combaticon la situación es extraña, como miembro de los Combaticons, Swindle ha visto y asido el responsable de muchos actos atroces. Es difícil que el combaticon mercader se quede sorprendido por una zona de batalla. Pero una necesidad primaria en su procesador lo hiso acercarse y rodear a Red en sus brazos.

Cuando el sol de Cybertron entra por el balcón, Swindle abre lentamente sus ópticos, el cálido toque del sol en su rostro es agradable pero cuando intenta levantarse se da cuenta del peso sobre su pecho. Mirando hacia abajo puede ver el rostro de Red acurrucado contra la insignia autobot falsa.

Las delicadas y pequeñas manos de la médico autobot contra su chasis mientras su propio brazo la rodea en la cintura. Lo que empezó por una forma de saciar su hambre por la autobot ha llevado a Swindle a preguntarse si habría una forma de desertar y unirse a los autobot, aun cuando eso significase traicionar a sus compañeros Combaticons, Onslaught seguramente pedirá su cabeza, pero por la fémina en sus brazos valdría la pena.

Red Alert comienza a despertar y abre sus ópticos que tardar nanociclos en enfocarse, la autobot acaricia con su mejilla el pecho de Swindle el cual la acerca más a él. Red mira hacia arriba y sonríe ante la sonrisa en el rostro de Swindle. Instintivamente la médico autobot alcanza los labios del Combaticon en un beso tímido que solo dura nanociclos pero para Swindle es más que suficiente para llegar a la conclusión que ser casado por la DJD (División de Justicia Decepticon) sería un precio pequeño por la fémina que esta con él.

El resto del trayecto asia la base Autobot es tranquilo, con ambos Swindle y Red Alert compartiendo algunos comentarios sobre la ciudad que solía ser el orgullo autobot. Swindle parece más que sorprendido cuando escucha que Red no era una fémina que soliera recibir halagos o cortejo de los autobots.

Durante el camino ambos se encuentran con algunos obstáculos, paredes demolidas por las batallas, escombros, precipicios. Cuando Red necesita ayuda con algo demasiado pesado Swindle no duda en acercarse y ayudar aun cuando la médico autobot sea demasiado orgullosa como para pedir su ayuda.

El Combaticon está más que alegre de que no tuvieran que encontrarse con algún Decepticon pues de seguro seria reconocido como uno de ellos, además de un Combaticon, un miembro de la elite de Megatron. Cuando ambos estas a solo algunas calles de la base autobot Swindle comienza a pensar en lo que no ha dicho a su amada y con un suspiro se detiene en seco.

Red se percata de que los pasos de Swindle se detuvieron y se gira, el medico decepticon tiene una sonrisa triste en su rostro, Red se acerca y toma las manos de Swindle el cual se inclina para unir sus labios en un beso simple pero lleno de amor que ambos transmiten.

-Red… necesito decirte algo- Swindle deja ir las manos de la autobot y dudando un poco retira la insignia autobot revelando el signo purpura Decepticon de su pecho.

Red cubre su boca intentando evitar que un suspiro de horror escape, Swindle mira el horror, la decepcion y traición que siente su amada.

-Red yo… yo lo siento, no esperaba que esto fuera tan lejos, planeaba irme cuando te repare pero tu tomaste mi mano y yo…- Swindle suspira aun intentando encontrar la forma de seguir -…Red, juro que lo siento con toda mi chispa. Pero en serio quiero ir contigo, no me importa toda esta guerra, pero tu…-

El combaticon se acerca a su amada que aun parece no creer lo que ha dicho Swindle, algo dentro de ella duele, pero puede ver la honestidad en los ópticos del Combaticon que le extiende una mano. Red acepta el gesto y Swindle la acerca y rodea en un abrazo que Red regresa con la misma intensidad.

-¿Desertaras? La DJD te buscara cuando lo descu…- Red es interrumpida cuando Swindle toma su mejilla y levanta su rostro par entregarle un beso rápido.

-Vale la pena- asegura el Combaticon con una sonrisa, Red sonríe y toma el rostro de su amado con su mano izquierda y lo guía en un beso más apasionado y largo, ambos inclinan sus cabezas para cerrar el beso por completo.

El sonido de aspas cortando el viento trae a Swindle del paraíso en el que se encontraba, interrumpiendo el beso, Red deja escapar un quejido de frustración, pero rápidamente lo olvida al ver el helicóptero decepticon descender y transformarse. Swindle reconoce a Vortex, su compañero en armas, un Combaticon (Imagen, búsquenla en Google si quieren ver su aspecto: Cabbage-crates-coming-in-over-the-Briny-307328808)

-¡Swindle! Onslaught a querido comunicarse, ¿Tu comunicador está apagado o algo así?- Swindle suspira ante la voz rasposa de su compañero y se aparta revelando a Red la cual se queda congelada en su sitio.

-Wow, atrapaste a una Autobot, de seguro Onslaught te felicita- exclama Vortex que toma sus esposas de estasis de un compartimiento en su espalda.

Swindle le sonríe y giña un ojo a Red la cual regresa el gesto y levanta las manos para que Vortex le ponga las esposas, Swindle retrocede para que Vortex esté dándole la espalda.

Antes de que el Combaticon volador pueda colocar las esposas, su cabeza es golpeada por una onda electromagnética ligera, Vortex es molesto, pero Swindle y el han compartido más de una aventura en sus días. El Combaticon volador cae al suelo con un fuerte sonido.

Swindle toma las esposas y se las entrega a Red la cual las mira algo confundida, Swindle sonríe tristemente y alza sus brazos.

-No puedo desconectar a Vortex pese a ser un idiota, es un amigo, no es tan malo después de conocerlo. Ponme las esposas, cuando despierte el me liberara, le diré que fue una patrulla Autobot que te rescato- Red mira con ojos llenos de enojo y frustración a Swindle, pero no es enojo contra el sino contra el destino

-Aún podemos irnos, no importa si él sabe que…- Swindle interrumpe a su amada con un beso.

-Vortex y yo somos Combaticons, la elite de los soldados de Megatron, cuando de la noticia, los Combaticons y la DJD me darán casa inmediatamente, no tendría ninguna oportunidad, no quiero ponerte en peligro- Red cierra los ojos y una lagrima se escapa de ellos mientras cierra las esposas en las muñecas de Swindle.

-Un día de estos Red, nos veremos de nuevo- Red cierra las esposas y Swindle queda en estasis y cae al suelo.

Red se queda en silencio por unos ciclos antes de por fin marcharse, cuando llega a la base autobot es recibida por sus compañeros. Muchos preguntan cómo salió con vida a ellos Red les responde que fue gracias a un Cybertroniano muy valiente, y a los que preguntan por su brazo a ellos solo les responde que no es asunto suyo.

Como predijo Swindle, Vortex despertó y le libero, no fue difícil convencerlo e la historia del escuadrón autobot. Ambos guardaron silencio sobre lo ocurrido, Vortex por vergüenza de haber sido dominado tan fácilmente y Swindle dio la excusa de haber estado recogiendo nuevas piezas para su inventario.

No poco después la guerra termino. Los decepticons fueron derrotados y escaparon, Swindle y los Combaticons incluidos. Luego de ciclos estelares los Decepticons fueron derrotados casi en su totalidad.

**[Tierra| Ciudad de Detroit| Tiempo después de la derrota de Megatron]**

Red observa su prótesis, es un recordatorio de una promesa que piensa hacer cumplir hoy, desde la derrota de Megatron el concejo ha estado en busca de la captura de los Decepticons fugitivos. Y la noticia de que dos Combaticons se ocultan en la tierra fue lo que la trajo aquí.

-¿Lista Red Alert?- Pregunta Optimus detrás de la autobot que se gira para encontrarse con el equipo del líder de estos autobot.

-Sí, los fugitivos deben ser detenidos- responde Red con una voz monótona.

-En ese caso ¡Autobots, Transfórmense y Avancen!- con eso dicho el grupo toma camino al distrito industrial de la ciudad, a la vieja refinería abandonada desde el incidente de los Constructicons.

-De acuerdo, Sepárense y si ven a Vortex o Swindle reporten, son peligrosos y están armados- informa Prime transformándose y tomando su hacha para comenzar a moverse, el resto del grupo hace lo mismo.

-No sé porque no podemos irnos, Swindle hace que mi CPU tenga estática, el sujeto es extraño y siempre habla como si estuviera en un comercian de la televisión- exclama Bumblebee en el comunicador-

Red gruñe un poco al escuchar el comentario del joven autobot pero decide ignorarlo, Red llega a un almacén que parece vacío a excepción de unas cajas, pero el sonido de una voz hace que entre a investigar.

Red se mueve detrás delas cajas hasta llegar a la fuente de la voz, en medio de almacen Swindel usa su comunicador para hablar con su compañero.

-No entres en combate con los Autobots Vortex, prepara la nave del almacén 4B, no me quedare aquí para que esos autobots me pongan tras las rejas, aún tengo cosas que hacer- Red escucha la charla de Swindle y lentamente sin hacer ruido se acerca por detrás del Combaticon.

-¡No! No me importa si crees que puedes con ellos, son muchos y vale la pena así que quiero que…- la sensación de un escalpelo láser cerca de su espalda hace que Swindle levante sus brazos interrumpiendo la transmisión.

-¿Te vas sin decir hola?- Swindle reconoce la voz, el escalpelo se desactiva y el Combaticon no espera para girarse y rodear a Red Alert en sus brazos.

Red se relaja en los brazos del Combaticon y ambos disfrutan del tan anhelado tacto del otro. Swindle siendo más alto y grande levanta a la autobot sujetándola de la cintura para entregarle un beso simple pero largo.

Red se sorprende pero no tarda en regresar el gesto y besa con la misma intensidad. Cuando el contacto entre sus labios se termina, Swindle sostiene a Red contra el con un solo brazo en su cintura y con su mano libre activa su comunicador.

-Vortex, quiero que vallas con los autobots y te entregues…. No, mis circuitos están bien, no te preocupes, cerrare un trato con ellos y todo estará bien- Swindle cierra las transmisiones y regresa su atención a su amada que sonríe para él.

-Creo que deberíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido amor mío- anuncia Swindle sosteniendo a Red contra él y comenzando a besar su cuello. Red deja escapar un suspiro por la placentera sensación.

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor- agrega Red dejando escapar una risa que hace sonreír a Swindle que siente como sus chispas responden una a la otra.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar su comentario y por pura curiosidad, que parejas de Transformers Animated o Prime les gusta ya sean populares o parejas que ustedes creen serian buenas.**_


	2. Aviso

**Aviso**

* * *

Planeo publicar al menos otro dos Oneshots ambientados en el universo de TFA, al igual que este serán mayormente romance y comedia y tendrán una clasificación T, si quieren que publique las escenas M díganme y lo hare. En todo caso las parejas de los siguientes OneShots son:

_**OptimusXBlackarachnia y StarscreamXArcee**_


End file.
